My Pokemon Adventures in Unova
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Chishiki arrives in the Unova Region and discovers many new Pokémon and dangers. She's later trusted with to Pokémon eggs and from these 2 eggs will hatch 2 special Pokémon.
1. Information

**This info contains spoilers! I'm going to put the info up for the other regions, but it'll be awhile before I start them.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chishiki<p>

* * *

><p>Age: 13[turns 14 before the end of the story].<p>

* * *

><p>Looks: AuburnMahogany hair, amber eyes, pale, thin.

* * *

><p>Relations: Satoshi[twin brother], Hanako[mother], unnamed father[unknown], unnamed grandfather[unknown].<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[Top]: Rock Taste Jacket<p>

* * *

><p>Bottoms: Rock Taste Denim Miniskirt<p>

* * *

><p>Shoes: Koakuma Heart Pumps<p>

* * *

><p>Hairstyle: Lace Ribbon Side Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon on hand: Hoppy[Eevee].<p>

* * *

><p>Pokémon with Prof. Okido: Ratty[Raticate], Bloom[Bulbasaur], Cindy[Charmander], Squirtle[Shelly], Tide[Vaporeon], Sparky[Jolteon], Fireball[Flareon], Nida[Nidorina], Nido[Nidorino], Don[Dewgong], Root[Vileplume], Kitty[Butterfree, Shiny], Rapidash[Rayla, Shiny], Poli[Politoad, Shiny], Kiki[Seadra], Geyser[Gyarados], Goldy[Seaking], Lapi[Lapras], Quack[Golduck], Riri[Furret], Toto[Togekiss], Dawn[Espeon], Dusk[Umbreon], Ambi[Ambipom], Luna[Teddiursa], Maria[Ampharos], Celebi, Sapphire[Dratini], Rosie[Chikorita], Cynda[Cyndaquil], Brooke[Totodile], Decoy[Ditto], Lea[Ledian], Doremi[Wigglytuff], Clara[Clefable], Chichi[Lanturn], Fluffy[Jumpluff], Wilbur[Mamoswine], Amber[Vulpix], Lily[Treecko], Tora[Torchic], Kippy[Mudkip], Coco[Skitty], Momo &amp; Lulu[Minun &amp; Pluse], Fufu &amp; Fifi[Beautifly &amp; Dustox], Everest[Poochyena], Tutu[Gardevoir, Shiny], Grace[Masquerain], Bubble[Azumarill], Genevieve[Flygon], Song[Swablu], Phoebe[Milotic, Shiny], Weather[Castform], Clamp &amp; Pearl[Huntail &amp; Gorebyss], Kimono[Froslass], Wally[Sealeo], Daisy[Turtwig], Chipa[Chimchar], Pippy[Piplup], Star[Staraptor], Risu[Pachirisu], Ruby[Cherrim], Bunny[Lopunny], Clover[Leafeon], Snowy[Glaceon], Neon[Lumineon], Thorn[Roserade], Chime[Chingling], Flash[Luxray], Mothy[Mothim], Blimp[Drifloon], Joy[Chansey], Skull[Cranidos], Heidi[Hippowdon], Blossom[Bellossom].<p>

* * *

><p>At home with Mom: Chuchu[Pikachu], Cheer[Mime Jr.]<p> 


	2. The Mysterious N

My Pov

I had finally gotten to the Unova Region. I had to travel to Prof. Araragi's lab in Nuvema Town. It was a long walk there, but I managed to get there within an hour. I walked into the lab and was greeted by the Professor.

Araragi: "Welcome Chishiki-chan! I hope you didn't have trouble finding the lab."

Me: "I didn't." As had all the other Professors had done, she offered me a Pokémon. Actually, there was only one left.

Araragi: "Well, Snivy was already taken by a Trainer and Oshawott ran after Satoshi for some reason." That was strange.

Me: "Well, I'll take her." Tepig seemed really happy that she was going on an adventure. Prof. Araragi gave me a new PokéDex and Pokéballs. "Let's go, Gigi!" I looked at Gigi's data in my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Tepig, the Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp."_ Sounded like I had an energetic Pokémon on my hands. I started walking in the tall grass when something hurried past me. I took out my PokéDex.

PokéDex: _"Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind." _This could be a useful Pokémon.

Me: "Gigi, use Tackle!" She charged right at Patrat and knocked it down. I threw a Pokéball at it and caught it. "I think I'll name him Scout." We continued on our way when something jumped out at us. "I pointed my PokéDex at it.

PokéDex: _"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle." _Gigi, use Tackle again." She charged, but only to be knocked down by Puppy Pokémon. Gigi had taken some damage. Lillipup hit her again and I thought for sure Gigi was down for when small embers shout from Gigi's mouth and knocked out Lillipup. I threw a Pokéball at it and caught it. "I'll call her Lassie." I returned Gigi and hurried to the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town. However, a Pokémon jumped in my way.

PokéDex: _"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. Their cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces." _This Purroin's fur was a dark phthalo blue and its eyelids were a pale, light greyish mulberry. It was a Shiny Purrloin! I wasn't letting it get away. All my other Pokémon were nearly beat, so Hoppy was the best way to go.

Me: "Go, Hoppy!" He appeared. "Hoppy, Quick Attack! He zipped right towards Purrloin, but it jumped out of the way. Then it winked and pink hearts circled around Hoppy and he became infatuated. This was bad. I had to do something. "Hoppy, please! Try and use Swift." Nothing was getting through while Purrloin kept using Scratch to attack him. "Hoppy, pull it together and use Swift!" He seemed to regain himself long enough to hit Purrloin. I threw a Pokéball at her and caught her. I returned Hoppy to his Pokéball and ran to the Pokémon Center. I had decided to call Purrloin, Purrli. After everyone was healed, I walked outside, but then bumped into someone. "I'm sorry! I was watching where I was going."

Man: "That's alright." Look at who I bumped into. It was a guy in his late teens, if I had to guess, with tea green and blue-grayish eyes.

Me: "Bumping into people isn't the way I like meeting new people. Trust me. I'm Chishiki." I held out my hand. He took and we shook hands.

Man: "I'm N."

Me: "Nice to meet you, N."

N: "You're Pokémon's voices... they speak positively toward you."

Me: "What?"

N: "I must go now, but I'll see you again in the near future Chishiki. Also, put the needs of your Pokémon first." He walked away. What did he mean 'put the needs of your Pokémon first'? I shook it off and head to Striaton City.

* * *

><p>Hoppy's known moves: Protect, Swift, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig and Trump Card.<p>

* * *

><p>Gigi's known moves: Tail Whip, Tackle and Ember.<p>

* * *

><p>Scout's known moves: Leer and Tackle.<p>

* * *

><p>Lassie's known moves: Tackle, Leer and Oder Sleuth.<p>

* * *

><p>Purrli's known moves: Scratch, Growl, Attract and Assist.<p> 


End file.
